memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
David Bailey
}} | Weight = 139 lbs. | Eye Color = blue | Hair Color = blonde | Homeworld = Earth | Birthplace = | Born = 2241 | Affiliation = Federation,Starfleet | Occupation = officer & diplomat | PrevAssign = navigator, | Assign = Federation Ambassador to the First Federation | FinalAssign = | Rank = lieutenant (inactive) | Insignia = 60px|Starfleet insignia.110px|epaulet insignia. | altimage = 220px|Bailey. | altcaption = David Bailey (2289) }} David Bailey, born 2241, was a Human Starfleet officer in the 23rd century, who served aboard the , under the command of Captain James T. Kirk, in the mid-2260s. Biography Early Starfleet career Bailey graduated from Starfleet Academy in 2263, and was assigned to the . While aboard the Carolina, he served with distinction, earning himself a couple of medals and a promotion to lieutenant junior grade in the process, as well as high recommendations by her commanding officer. By 2265, Bailey was serving aboard the as navigator. Following the death of the 's navigator, Gary Mitchell, Captain Kirk successfully requested that Bailey be reassigned to the Enterprise to serve as alpha shift navigator. He was teamed with the ship's new helmsman, Hikaru Sulu. ( }}) USS Enterprise By 2266, Bailey had continued to serve with distinction aboard the Enterprise, and, against the advice of CMO Leonard McCoy, Kirk had Bailey promoted to the rank of full lieutenant. ( ) Bailey was the navigator on duty when the Enterprise came to the assistance of the stricken . Captain Kirk ordered Bailey and Sulu to coordinate in using the ship's tractor beams and transporters to get all of the Collins escape pods aboard before the ship suffered a warp core breach. ( }}) Bailey was on duty as navigator on stardate 24:09.45, when the ship was hit by a cosmic storm generated by a supernova. A short time later, the ship was remotely hijacked by a race of Robots, and Bailey, along with the rest of the crew, were forced to disembark, and were taken into custody by the Robots. Bailey was later among the party of Enterprise crewpersons who were able to escape when the robot transporter they were being moved on spontaneously exploded. When the rest of the crew later managed to break free and revolt against their Robot captors, Bailey urged Captain Kirk to make an escape with him, however, as Kirk pointed out, the Robots would soon quell the uprising, and it was pointless to resist. Instead, Kirk sabotaged the Robot's power unit, causing them to shut down, and allowing Bailey and the rest of the Enterprise crew to escape. ( ) Later that year, the Enterprise established contact with the Fesarius, a vessel of the First Federation. Commander Balok of the Fesarius decided to test whether the Enterprise crew were hostile by threatening to destroy the starship. The pressure of awaiting destruction proved too much for Bailey, and he panicked and started shouting at Captain Kirk and the bridge crew. Relieved of duty, he later returned to the bridge to finish his shift. After the Enterprise had managed to disable Balok's small command ship, Bailey accompanied Captain Kirk and Dr. McCoy to the ship to check on Balok's condition. After a successful first contact was made with Balok, Bailey volunteered to remain behind aboard the Fesarius as part of a cultural exchange. ( ) Later career He remained aboard with Balok for the next two months as Balok finished his patrol, before the Fesarius returned to the First Federation's homeworld. However, in late 2269, the predatory species known as the Dassik returned to First Federation space after a 12,000-year absence, and began attacking not only First Federation ships, but also Starfleet and other races' vessels. These depredations led to the Enterprise tracking down the Fesarius with Bailey aboard, somewhat frustrated in his role of ambassador due to being kept at arm's length by Balok's people. However, over the course of the incident, Bailey soon stepped up and proved his maturity and worth as UFP ambassador by risking his life to end the conflict between the First Federation and the Dassik, ultimately staying on as full ambassador after securing the vital medical data sought by the Dassik to save their species. ( ) :A contradictory account of Bailey's post-"Corbomite Maneuver" career is given in the first volume of the DC Comics TOS series: Bailey remained aboard the ''Fesarius for over a year before returning to the Federation after Balok's people invited a starship into their sector of space, and led to the beginning of formal diplomatic relationships between the two powers.'' ( ) By the 2280s, Bailey had returned to the First Federation, where he took on an ambassadorial role whilst working with Balok on the Fesarius. In 2289, Bailey temporarily returned to active service and reassignment to the , alongside other colleagues from the original Enterprise in assisting Captain Kirk with combating a group of extra-dimensional beings who had been attacking various starships for decades. ( ) :According to , Bailey was serving as an interviewer on the neutral planetoid, Babel, in the late 2280s. In 2373, after a century of exploring the galaxy with Balok, Bailey encountered the in the Delta Quadrant. Though extremely pleased to see other humans again (and to sample replicator cuisine), Bailey rejoined the Fesarius to continue his travels. ( ) Starfleet service record Appendices Connections References External link * category:humans category:starfleet personnel category:starfleet personnel (23rd century) category:starfleet lieutenants category:starfleet helmsmen and flight controllers category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel category:uSS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel category:diplomats category:federation ambassadors Category:Humans (23rd century)